Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Court Martial/Chapter Two
In John's ready room Typhuss and Camile are having a spat. You think John killed him, someone put that phaser in his quarters to make it look like he was the killer you don't know him at all Camile I do says Typhuss as he looks at Camile. Camile looks at him. All the evidence points to your friend John Camile says as she looks at Typhuss. The doors chimed as Typhuss turns to the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Ezri walks in and punches Camile. You bitch Ezri says as she looks at Camile. Typhuss backs her up and calms her down. What's your problem Camile says as she wipes the blood from her lip. Typhuss looks at Camile. John is her husband says Typhuss as he looks at Camile. Camile looks at Typhuss. She punched like a man Camile says as she looks at Typhuss. Ezri looks at her. It was the Jadzia part of me who still has 0 feelings for the IOA or any government that feels that ending wars with talks of surrendering Ezri says as she looks at Camile. Camile looks at her. But Jadzia is dead from what I read in Doctor Bashir's medical files during the Dominion War, we had a chance to end the war with peace but Julian had to find a cure for the Founders Camile says as she looks at Ezri and Typhuss. Typhuss explains the way of the Trill. Each Trill has memories of its previous host which means Ezri has memories of Jadzia says Typhuss as he looks at Camile. She looks at them. John Martin will be charged with murder and then we'll have a better Captain in command of this vessel Camile says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Camile. Ezri, I'm going to do everything I can to help John says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Ezri looks at Typhuss. Thanks Typhuss Ezri says as she looks at Typhuss. You're welcome, I would like to call a friend of mine, Olivia Benson to help with the case says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She nods at him. In the brig John is pacing about just wearing his vest while his uniform jacket is on the cot then Typhuss and Olivia walked into the brig area. Olivia, Typhuss Camile gave you permission to see me after what she accused me of John says as he looks at both Olivia and Typhuss. I don't need her permission, she's a civilian she has no authority over me says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss if anything happens to me I want you and the SVU squad to keep my family safe from Camile she's out for revenge John says as he looks at Typhuss and Olivia. Olivia looks at them. I'm sure she's not that sore about what happened to the IOA Olivia says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. My friendship with her is strained because of that, Camile is not the revenge type and I have known her for six years now says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia and John. Major McKenzie walks up to them. Sir, ma'am I'm sorry but time is up Ms. Wray's orders Major McKenzie says as she looks at them. She's a damn civilian she has no authority over you, we are not done yet get out Major that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Major McKenzie. She looks at them. I'm sorry sir but she's given me strict orders on this don't make me throw you in the brig as well Major McKenzie says as she looks at them. But she motions the guard to move out of the room and she lowers her rifle. Sorry had to make it look like I was on her side she's trying to convince the President that disbanding the IOA wasn't the best decision Jenna says as she looks at Captain Martin, Captain Kira and Sergeant Benson. It was the best decision and it was time for a change we have to stop her says Typhuss as he looks at Major McKenzie. Then the guards come in. Its time for the court martial Sergeant Ronald says as he looks at them as he disengaged the force field. They escort Captain Martin from the brig and takes him to the mess hall and have him sit in the middle as Camile is in the chair to be the judge. This court is now in order Camile says as she looks at the officers and crew of the USS Enterprise and the Aventine and Intrepid. Does the accused have a defendant? Camile asked as she looks at the crowd. Typhuss steps up. Me says Typhuss as he looks at Camile. She rolls her eyes. Of course you want too Typhuss all right then we'll start with where you were on the night of murder Camile says as she looks at John. John looks at her. I was with Typhuss doing our daily jogging on deck 4 while the crew were enjoying the starbase, and we got the call of the medical emergency that's when we found Major Samuels on the floor in the armory John says as he looks at Camile.